


The Avengers addition

by anna12o



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AC/DC - Freeform, Avengers - Freeform, Battle, Explosions, Fighting, Hacking, O/F/C - Freeform, bad assery, death and destruction, movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna12o/pseuds/anna12o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first avenger's movie but with an additional character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything except for the O/C these are based off of the Marvel Movies, I lay no claim to them and do not make any profit from the story.

"Good job bud." Marie said, rubbing her nephew's head before he ran off again to play with his sisters. She heard Gabriel cry out on the ground next to her, sitting back down she checked his diaper, he didn't need changing and she had just fed and burped him. Marie was babysitting for her older sister Marsella. She and her husband Damian were on their honeymoon for two weeks they would be back today. The two older girls were Damian's from his ex wife. Luke was from Marsella's ex and Gabriel was their baby together.  
Marie stirred up a whirlwind, knowing he wanted to be entertained. This is what made them choose her to watch the kids. How well she did with Gabriel. He adored Marie, probably because when with her he could play with the elements as well.  
"Are you sure that's safe?" Marie heared a familiar voice ask. The whirlwind dissipated, much to Gabriel's despair. Marie turned around to see Phil standing there. It was strange to see someone at a park in a suit. She turned her attention back to Gabriel. This time the elements formed, in their human shape, but only the size of those Polly pocket doll things, they played with the infant, while she spoke to Phil.  
"You and I both know it is, what might not be so safe is you being here."  
Phil smiled. Marie had gone on quite a few missions for SHIELD. Phil is the first one who discovered her powers. She had taken out some psychopathic billionaire who was trying to take over the world and then met Phil. Fury wanted him to keep an eye on her, he became like a father to her, he was still the only person who knew as much about her powers as she did. Fury showed her the Avengers Initiative. Wanting Marie in on it, she had agreed but only after Phil talked her into it, she hadn't heard a word about it since. They just sent her on missions.  
"I'm afraid I need you to come in." He says calmly.  
"Can it wait? I'm kinda in the middle of something here."  
"How long do you have them for?" he asked.  
"My sister and her husband will be picking them up in a few minutes, what's the mission?"  
"It's about the Avengers Initiative." he says and she looked at him, he pulld out a file and handed it to her. She read it over as he explained about the Tesseract, a place called Asgard, and a man named Loki. Just then Marie's sister approached and the elements dissipated. Marie tucked the file under her jacket and got up to hug Marsella. Luke and the two little girls ran over, hugging their papa and mother. The children begged to stay longer and they agreed. Marie noticed that Phil had disappeared. She made up excuses of a study date with friends and left. Still hiding the file.  
She climbed into her car, only to find Phil already inside. He looked at her expectantly, "So the world's ending, we need your help, what do you say?"  
"You know I don't play well with others."  
"Can you try for humanity's sake?"  
"I always will. Send a chopper for me as soon as possible."  
"There's already one waiting for you."


	2. Chapter 2

After she reached home she told her mother where she was going, she was the only person Marie had told about working with SHIELD. She worried, but Marie couldn't give her many details since it would put her in too much danger. During the ride in the chopper Marie read the file, after she finished she arrived at a boat. As the pilot prepared to land Marie opened the door and jumped down, landing gracefully on the metal flooring. She scanned the place for a familiar face and Air detected Phil, coming out of what looked like a jet with a large blond man she recognized as Captain America from the file.  
A woman with bright red hair was walking towards them opposite Jane. She reached them first and Jane could hear Phil speak, "Agent Romanov, Captain Rogers."  
"Hi."  
"Ma'am."  
Marie approached and Phil nodded towards her, he jumped a little as Air gave him a hug, invisible to the others. He spoke, "This is Marie Appell."  
Marie extend her hand to Rogers who shook it firmly and then to Natasha who glared at her, she dropped her hand. Natasha turned to Phil, "They need you on the bridge they're starting base training." She said.  
"See you there." Phil replied, walking off.  
Natasha and Rogers begin walking as she followed them, silently. "It was quite the buzz around here," she says, "finding you in the ice, I thought Coulson was going to swoon." Marie smiled at that as she remembered how much of a Captain America fanboy Phil was, "Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"  
"Trading cards?" Rogers asked incredulously.  
"They're vintage, he's very proud." Marie saw a man with wavy black hair in a brown suit with a purple shirt and no tie looking around nervously.  
"Dr. Banner." Rogers called out and he looked up, walking towards the group and shaking Roger's outstretched hand.  
"Oh yeah, hi they told me you'd be coming along." he said then turned towards Jane. "I do not however, know who you are."  
"Marie Appell she said, shaking his hand.  
"Word is that you can find the cube." said Rogers He looked even more nervous as he said, "Is that the only word on me?"  
"Only word I care about." was the captain's reply making Marie smile.  
Banner was silent for awhile as he looked around before,"It must be strange for you, all this." He said gesturing to their surroundings.  
"Well, this is actually kind of familiar."  
"Gentleman, Ms. Appell you may want to step inside in a minute, it's gonna get a little hard to breath." Romanov said, walking up to the three of them.  
"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked as she heard engines starting up.  
"Really?" began Banner, "They want me in a submerged, pressurized metal container?" as the three of them walked over to look over the side. She watched as turbines began to appear out of the water and the entire structure was raising itself up, "Oh no this is much worse."  
Men and women were strapping stuff down and putting on air masks. Natasha silently led them inside and through the various halls, agents moving busily about every which way into what looked like a large control room. Men and woman sat at desks in front of screens and large panels of buttons. The three of them, looked around, amazed. Marie saw Banner avoiding some guards and the woman she recognized as Agent Hill was giving orders to the people, all of them were in matching skintight bodysuits with the SHIELD logo on them. Fury was standing, each hand over what looked to be control panels.  
"Okay," he said, "let's vanish." curious she had Air do a scan, to find that the entire bottom of the helicarier had dissipated, blending in with the sky above.  
Fury turned to them. "Gentlemen, Ms. Appell." He greeted. She saw Rogers pull out his wallet, handing Fury ten dollars. Fury smiled and walked away. Steve continued looking around. "Doctor, thank you for coming." He said, shaking Banner's hand.  
"Thanks for asking nicely." he replied, hesitantly taking his hand. "So, uh, how long am I staying?"  
"Once we get our hands on the tesseract, you're in the wind."  
"Where are you with that?" Banner asked and Fury gestured towards Phil.  
"We're sweeping every wireless camera on the planet, cellphones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Phil said.  
"We're still not gonna find them in time." Natasha said.  
"You have to narrow your field, how many spectrometers (I think that's what he said) do you have access to?" Banner asked.  
"How many are there?" Was Fury's reply.  
"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof an calibrate for gamma rays. I'll write up a tracking algorithm based on clusterization." Banner said as her removed his jacket, "at least we can rule out a few places, do you have somewhere for me to work?"  
"Agent Romanov, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory?"  
"You're gonna love it doc," she said as she passed him, "We got all the toys."  
Unsure what else to do Marie pulled out her phone and sat down on a chair at a round table.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later Marie heard a man call out, saying that the database had found him in Germany. "Captain," Fury began, "You're up."  
As the captain went to go get his suit, she approached Fury, "What can I do?" she inquired.  
"I don't know if I trust you enough for something like this, the last time you went in on a group assignment things got rather sticky."  
"Fury, you and I both know that the reason you don't trust me is that you don't know everything about my powers, but neither do I, so..."  
"This isn't about that, it's been a few months since you've been on a mission at all, this time, just go along and observe, I don't want you to go in unless it's absolutely necessary," She opened her mouth to protest but he held up his hand, "The second time that there is combat you can go in, fair enough?" she nodded and followed him out to something that looked like a half jet half chopper.  
Soon after Natasha and Steve joined her, he was in a new uniform, shield and all.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon arrival Marie stayed in the jet and Air relayed what was happening outside, about five of the same man, Loki. (She'd seen his picture on one of the screens except now he had on green, gold, and black armor and a golden helmet with large golden horns on top.) Surrounding a large group of people on their knees. Except for an older man who was standing, she saw Loki raise his spear, ready to shoot the man, last second Cap jumped in front of him, the shield deflecting the beam, knocking his feat out from underneath him.  
"You know the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." she heard Steve say.  
"The soldier." Loki said, almost mockingly and laughing as he rose back to his feet, "A man out of time." smiling like a maniac.  
"I'm not the one who's out of time." was his reply.  
Natasha flew the plane in closer, large gun descended from the bottom, aiming at Loki and she spoke "Loki, lower the weapon and stand down. He raised the spear, blasting it at the jet, Natasha dodged it and Cap threw his shield at Loki, running up and punching him. He tried to hit him with the shield but Loki blocked him, knocking Cap backwards. He landed and threw the shield at Loki, who knocked it aside with his scepter.  
Cap ran up, Loki dodged his punch and swung his sceptr around, Cap bent backwards avoiding the metal. He went back up, getting a punch in before Loki hit him in the back with enough force to send the super soldier flying. Loki stalked up to him, people running and screaming away, holding the tip of his spear to the base of Cap's skull, "Kneel," Air relayed.  
"Not today." Cap said, knocking the spear aside and roundhouse kicking Loki in the chest.  
"Guy's all over the place," Natasha said as Loki threw Cap to the ground.  
"Maybe I should help." Marie tried.  
"No." she replied quickly,"Fury said for you not to fight unless absolutely necessary."  
Suddenly over the speakers you heard a male's voice saying , "Agent Romanov." as shoot to thrill began playing, "You miss me?" the screen in front of her glitched a few times before PA SYSTEM OVERLOAD came across the screen and the music got even louder. The men on the ground looked confused, as was Marie. Until the man she knew as Iron Man came into view. He fired at Loki, sending him flying backwards and landed. His armor opening up to revealing several weapons, all aiming at Loki.  
"Make your move reindeer games." Air said that he said. Cap stood back up, re-securing the shield to his arm and standing next to Stark. Loki raised his hands in surrender, his helmet disappearing.  
"Mr. Stark." Cap said, out of breath.  
"Captain." was his reply.


	5. Chapter 5

"Not saying anything?" Marie heard Fury ask over Natasha's headset.  
"Not a word." she replied as she navigated the plane.  
"Just get him here, we're low on time." Nat turned off the radio and Cap turned his back on Loki, speaking to Tony and Marie.  
"I don't like it."  
"What? Rock of ages giving up so easily?"  
"I don't remember it being that easy, this guy packs a wallop."  
"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow." Stark replied sarcastically, "What's your thing Pilates?" Marie couldn't help but breath out a laugh.  
"What?" Steve replied, clearly confused which only made her chuckle again.  
"It's like calisthenics, you might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a capsicle. Marie outright laughed that time and Stark looked at her.  
"Okay so you aren't an agent of SHIELD, they don't have the ability to laugh, so who are you?" he asked.  
"I'm Marie Appell they don't put me in any of the files, so you wouldn't know about me, but I'm one of the Avengers."  
"So, what's your thing? Gamma like the good doctor, steroids like grandpa here?"  
Again she laughed and held up her hand, calling on Fire, it burst into flames, she extinguished it then reached over and pinched the metal on his shoulder, Earth bent it under her fingers, then placed it back.  
"Elemental control, more or less."  
"More or less?" he asked.  
"There is only one person with full disclosure to that information, and I don't plan on sharing with anyone else.  
"Fury didn't tell me you were coming in." Cap said, giving Stark a cold look.  
"Yeah, well there's a lot that Fury doesn't tell you."  
"Where's this coming from?" Natasha asked as storm clouds began surrounding them. Lightning struck and Loki sat up nervously, looking around him.  
"What's the matter?" Cap asked him, "Scared of a little lightning?"  
"I'm not overly fond of what follows." he replied and the three of them looked at each other wondering what he meant. A few moments later they felt a thud on the roof that shook the carrier. Marie looked up to see what looked like a man. Stark picked his helmet back up and Rogers readied his shield, placing his cap back on. Marie watched as Stark opened the back.  
"What are you doing?" Cap asked, and suddenly a muscled man with long blond hair in a cape and silver armor appeared. Stark went to blast him but the man hit him with what looked like a large hammer, making him fly backwards, the man grabbed a terrified Loki and swinging the hammer flew out.  
Stark stood saying,"And now there's this guy."  
"Another Asgardian?" Natasha called from the front.  
"Think he's a friendly?" Cap asked  
"Doesn't matter, if he frees Loki, or kills him, the tesseract is lost." Stark turned to follow the man.  
"Stark, wait, we need a plan of attack." Cap called out.  
"I have a plan, attack." Was his reply before flying off.  
Cap grabbed a parachute.  
"I'd sit this one out Cap, you too Marie."  
"I don't see how I can." he said putting it on.  
"These guys come from legend, they're basically gods."  
"There's only one God ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Grabbing his shield he jumped out the back.  
"I'll go too," Marie said, going to follow him.  
"Marie I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
"Fury said that I could go out on the second combat, besides, I can fly and have the elements on my side, I think I can survive." With that she ran and jumped out the back, not bothering with a parachute.  
Marie spotted Stark's thrusters and followed him, Air helping her to fly. She spotted where he was going, straight towards the man in the red cape, Marie went towards Loki as Stark practically tackled the blond off of the cliff and into the trees, leaving a trail of destruction behind him.  
Marie landed gracefully next to Loki, hands igniting. He seemed curious. "Ah yes, the little girl," he mocked her, "The one with power over the elements, I wonder, how did such a little thing gain such power."  
"I won't tell my own mother that, why would I tell you?"  
"Perhaps because your mother couldn't help you to rule worlds. I wonder if you are in fact Midgardian."  
"What the heck does Midgardian mean?"  
"We on Asgard call this little planet of yours Midgard."  
"Well here it's Earth, and of course I'm from here, born and raised."  
"Oh that's what I thought too, until I discovered that the man I once called father had stolen me from my true home. That the family I thought I had was all a lie."  
"Yeah, well, I know I'm from here, and I don't need to worry about a father because I don't have one." he laughed out loud at that.  
"You do have a father, of course you do, and you know who he is, I know that look in your eye, when you know that your father is a monster, you see, you and I are so very alike, little midgardian. Unwanted, outcasts, different, powerful," he walked circled around her.  
"I am nothing like you." she spat out.  
"Really? Because the way I see it, here you are, speaking to me, the darkness to you, drawing you to the darkness in me, while your metal man fights a god."  
"You aren't gods, not even close." that seemed to upset him.  
"Oh really? Little midgardian, then how is it that we are so far above you, so much more powerful."  
Marie saw a light flash, and saw lightning going from the man's hammer and hitting Stark. She was about to go down there when she saw Tony blast the man backwards and into a tree. She asked Earth and he formed a cocoon of rock around Loki, rendering him immobile and she then went down to help Stark. The man launched himself forward and Stark met him halfway, flying them both backwards through the trees, she followed them through the air as best she could before they landed again.  
She saw them fighting when the man grabbed Stark's forearm, crushing the metal, Stark blasted him and then headbutted him, the man headbutted him back but his sent Stark flying backwards. Stark flew forward throwing the man towards Marie. She slowed his momentum with the help of Air and caught him by the back of the neck, holding him suspended mid-air with her, he reached up and grabbed her forearm, throwing her at Stark. Marie didn't have time to stop herself and collided with him, both of them flying backwards, he took most of the hit when they landed, but being thrown into him hadn't done her much good.  
She cried out in pain and fell to the ground she waved Stark off and he went back at the man, more or less boxing with him. She worked with Water and began to heal her wounds, just the major ones so that she could move again, she'd do the others later. She didn't move a muscle as Water evaluated the damage, she had broken her spine. While the other two fought she repaired it. She'd fixed broken bones before. It was painful but she managed, after that she fixed her right upper arm which had practically shattered. She got back up, still bleeding from various wounds.  
The man threw the hammer at Stark and sent him out of her sight, he then called the hammer back and faced her, he seemed surprised. "You are but a child, you are not even wearing any armor, how did you survive that?" he asks in a strange accent, like Loki's but deeper.  
"I'm tougher than I look." She said raising her hands in a 'come at me' gesture. "Hit me with your best shot Goldilocks, and don't hold back."  
He swung the hammer around before lightning came down to it, oh shit, he aimed it towards her, but she was ready. Fire didn't just help with flames but with energy, she'd gone out in thunderstorms more than once and manipulated the lighting. Now she calmed herself as she brought the lightning into her body, containing it, making sure it did her no harm, before she blasted it back at him. It knocked him backwards and he seemed very surprised, that's when Tony came back and attacked again, Marie slumped against a tree, that had not been easy. The man knocked Stark on his back and was just about to hit him with the hammer when Stark blasted forwards. Knocking him to the ground, he got up again and Tony punched him. The man was about to hit him with the hammer when a shield knocked it from his grasp.  
"Hey!" she heard Cap say and turned to look. He stood above everybody else on a fallen tree. He caught his shield, placing it back on his arm, "That's enough!" He jumped down, "Now I don't know what you plan on doing here-" he began.  
"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes."  
"Then prove it, put that hammer down."  
"Uh, no, bad call, he loves his ha-." Stark was cut off by the man hitting him away with the hammer.  
"You want me to put the hammer down?" The man asked angrily and jumped into the air. Cap ran forward as the man brought down the hammer Cap put up his shield. The man brought it down on it an the blast sent him flying backwards, Earth materialized quickly and shielded Marie from the explosion which knocked down all of the trees in the vicinity. The ringing stopped and Earth melted back into the ground. She saw Tony getting back up, brushing the bits of tree off of him along with Cap and the man, She walked closer, ready to fight.  
Everyone was panting and out of breath, Marie pulled an inhaler from her pocket, taking in two puffs, "Are we done here?" Cap asked as the man looked around, surveying the damage.


	6. Chapter 6

The man had ridden with them back to the helicarier. He introduced himself as Thor and told them about the backstory between he and Loki, his brother. When they reached the carrier Fury met them and a dozen armed guards led Loki to his cell.

Marie watched with the rest of the Avengers on a screen through the cameras. Nick made Loki's position very clear to him.  
"An impressive cage, not built I think for me." Loki said.  
"Built for something a lot stronger." was Fury's reply.  
"So I've heard, a mindless beast, makes play he's still a man." all eyes flicked to Bruce then back to the screen, "How desperate are you? You call on such lost creatures, and children to defend you."  
"How desperate am I? You've threatened my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause' it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."  
"Oooh, it burns you to have come so close. To have the tesseract, to have power, unlimited power, and for what? A warm light for all man kind to share, and then to be reminded of what real power is."  
Fury turns, walking away as he says, "Well let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."  
Loki moved forward, looking right at the camera as the screens simultaneously shut off. "He really grows on you doesn't he?" Banner says, crossing his arms.  
"Loki's gonna drag this out, so, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asks.  
"He has an army, called the Chitari, they're not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, he will return I expect, for the tesseract."  
"An army, from outer space," says Steve, looking at Nat.  
"So he's building another portal." Banner said as he removes his glasses, " That's what he needs Eric Selvic for."  
"Selvic?" Thor asks  
"He's an astrophysicist." from Banner.  
"He's a friend." Thor replies.  
"Loki has him under some kind of spell." Nat informed him, "Along with one of ours."  
"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve said.  
"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki," Banner replied, gesturing vaguely at where the screens was with his glasses, "That man's brain is a bag of cats, you can smell crazy on him." Marie giggled quietly.  
"Have care how you speak," Thor said threateningly, "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother."  
"He killed 80 people in two days." Nat said in a monotone voice.  
Thor shifted awkwardly, "He's adopted."  
"I think it's about the mechanics," Banner said, "the iridium, what do they need the iridium for?"  
"It's a stabilizing agent." Stark said walking in and turning to speak to Coulson, "I think you should take a weekend, I'll fly you to Portland." Coulson nodded awkwardly and pointed to a chair as Stark walked in the other direction. "It means that the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD. No hard feelings point break," Tony said patting Thor's arm, You've got a mean swing."  
"I think there are a few hard feelings," Marie said from her chair, "You kinda broke my everything."  
"I apologize Lady Marie." Thor said and she smiled at him, using Air to lightly deliver a blow to his arm, laughing at the startled look on his face.  
"Yeah she does that sometimes." Phil said from where he was standing.  
"Also," continued Stark, "means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants. Uh raise the miss a mass (I am so sorry but I haven't got the slightest clue what he is saying here.) That man is playing Galaga!" Stark said pointing everyone looked to see he was right, the embarrassed agent minimized the game, "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." He covered one eye looking at the screens on either side of him, "How does fury even see these?" He asked.  
"He turns." Hill replied.  
"Sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily, the only major component he still needs is a power source, of high energy density. Something ta, kick start the thing."  
"When did you become an expert on thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked.  
"Last night," he replied as he looked around, "The packet, Selvic's notes, the extraction theory papers, am I the only one that did the reading?"  
"Does Loki need any particular power source?" Rogers asked.  
"He would have to heat the cube up to 120 million kelvin just to break through the cumulus barrier."  
"Unless, someone has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnel effect."  
"Well if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."  
"Finally someone who speaks English"  
"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked as the two geniuses shook hands.  
"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner, your work on anti electron collisions, is unparalleled, and I'm a huge fan of how you loose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."  
"Thanks." Banner replied quietly.  
"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube, I was hoping you might join him." Fury said striding in.  
"Let's start with that stick of his," Steve said from his chair, "It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."  
"I don't know about that." Fury replies, "But, it is powerful too. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."  
"Monkeys? Thor asked, "I do not understand."  
"I do!" Steve said excitedly, "I understood that reference." Marie suppressed a laugh as Tony rolled his eyes.  
"Shall we play Doctor?" Tony asked  
"This way sir." Banner said gesturing before leading Tony to his lab.  
"Can I come?" Marie asked and all eyes turned to her, "I might not have a dozen degrees but you'd be surprised how much I know about energy."  
"Alright," Tony said, "let's see what you can do." at that she had Air help her fly over the table and next to the men. If they were surprised it didn't show and as they began walking down the hallway. Marie noticed the man pull his game back up and smiled a little.


	7. Chapter 7

In the lab Banner scanned the spear, the readings coming up on several screens at once. Marie had Fire read the energy off of it, knowing how much radiation it was emitting without looking at the screen.  
"The gamma radiation defiantly matches Selving's reports of the tesseract,but it would take weeks to process."  
"Marie, any ideas?" Tony asked.  
"Well if we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the homer cluster we can clock this around 600 teraflops." she replied and the men look at her surprised, "What? I know stuff, those machines you brought should work." she said to Tony  
Banner chuckled, "All I packed was a toothbrush."  
Stark chuckled back and pointed at Banner and Marie walking towards them, Marie pulled her long platinum blonde hair back, using a pencil to hold it in place, "You know, you two should come by Stark tower some time, top ten floors, all R&D, you'd love it, it's candy land."  
"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kinda broke Harlem."  
"Well I promise a stress free environment, no tension, no surprises" he replied and jabbed Banner in the side.  
"Ow!" he exclaimed and Stark studied him closely.  
"Stark!" Marie exclaimed and Air whacked him upside the head, she didn't ask her to but Air had taken a liking to Banner.  
"Ow." he said and rubbed the back of his head as they heard a "Hey." from down the hall.  
Stark gave Marie the stink eye before turning to Banner, "Nothing?" he asked as Rogers approached.  
"Are you nuts?" he asked.  
"Jury's out." he replied before turning back to Banner, "You really have got a lid on it haven't you, what's your secret, mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?"  
"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked  
"Funny things are." he replied, pointing at Steve with the screwdriver he had just jabbed Banner with.  
"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny," he pauses looking at Banner, "No offense though."  
"Yeah eh, it's alright I wouldn't have come on board if I couldn't handle pointy things." Banner replies looking at Stark as he walked away.  
"You're tip toeing big man, you need to strut."  
"And you need to focus on the problem Mr. Stark."  
"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in, why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation if I don't have all the variables"  
"You think Fury's hiding something?"  
"He's a spy, captain, he's the spy, his secrets have secrets." Stark said as he popped a blueberry in his mouth, and pointed at Banner and you. "Banner and Marie agree with me."  
Stark looked at Banner "Uhh, I just wanna finish my work here and-"  
"Doctor?" Steve asked.  
Hesitantly he replied, "A warm light for all man kind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."  
"I heard it."  
"Well I think that was meant for you." he continued, pointing at Tony who gave him a confused look and a what gesture before offering him a blueberry which he accepted. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."  
"The Stark tower?" asked Rogers, "You mean that big ugly building-" he paused at the look Tony gave him, "building in New York."  
"It's powered by an arch reactor, self sustaining energy source, that building will run itself for what, a year?" he asked Tony.  
"It's just the prototype, I'm kinda the only name in clean energy now." He told Steve, "That's what he's getting at."  
"So why did Fury bring him in on the tesseract project? I mean what are they doing in the energy business in the first place."  
"I should probably look into that once my decryption finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files.  
"I'm sorry did you say-"  
"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge, and in a few hours, I'll have every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide, blueberry?" he asked offering the bag to Steve.  
"Yet you were confused about why they didn't want you around." "An intelligence organisation that fears intelligence, historically not awesome, what do you think Marie?" he asks, making her look up from scanning the staff.  
"Oh I don't really-" she began to say, not really wanting to get anyone angry.  
"No Ms. Appell, what do you think?" Steve asked and all three of the men looked at her.  
She sighed, "Well I know that Fury really doesn't like me, and doesn't like having me around. I know the reason for that being that he can't keep me out of anything, sort of has to do with my powers."  
"Elemental control?" Steve asks.  
"It's more complicated than that, but the high level SHIELD agents like to tell people what to do, to be in control, have their secrets. When someone comes along that they can't keep secrets from, they tend not to like it. That's why they tend to leave me alone most of the time, they can't lie to me.  
Stark turns to you. "What do you mean they can't lie to you, how is it more complicated."  
"I can tell when people are lying, I study their breathing, eye dilation, heart rate. Even Romanov can't lie to me, and trust me, she's tried. When you can do that and are around SHIELD agents for a couple of months you find out that everyone in the agency is lying most of the time."  
"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused he'll succeed. We have orders, you should follow them." says Steve  
"Following is not really my style." Stark replied, eating more blueberries.  
"And you're all about style aren't you?"  
"Of the people in this room, which one is A, wearing a spangly outfit and B not of use?"  
"Can you tell me that none of this smells a little funky to you?" Banner asked.  
"Just find the cube." Steve replies before stocking out.  
"That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" Stark asked after Steve left, "Wondering if they should have kept him on ice."  
"Huh, the guy's not wrong about Loki, he does have the jump on us."  
"What he's got is an Acme dynamite kit, it's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does."  
"I'll read all about it."  
"Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us."  
"Heh, well, you see, I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare." He replied as the three of them worked on their individual screens.  
"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl it's way into my heart, this stops it." Tony says, tapping on the blue circle shining through his shirt and walking towards Banner. "This little circle of light, it's part of me now, not just armor. It's a terrible privilege."  
"But you can control it."  
"Because I learned how."  
"It's different." Banner replied and Stark minimized the little graphs and databases of information from the other side of the screen so he could look right at Banner.  
"Hey, I read all about your accident, that much gamma exposure, should have killed you."  
"So your saying that the Hulk, the other guy, saved my life? That's nice, it's a nice sentiment, saved it for, what?"  
"I guess we'll find out." He said walking away.  
"You may not enjoy that." Banner replied.  
"You just might. And! I bet Marie here's thing is just as much trouble as our things, why don't you tell us about it."  
"It's not that big of a deal-"  
"Oh no, please, share with the class," he cut you off, gesturing to Bruce.  
She sighed, "I was born with it. There are sort of these little voices in my head that talk to me, four of them. I told my mom when I was five and she said it was my imagination. Anyone after that thought I was just making it up or that I was crazy. All of the kids avoided me, so I didn't have any friends, I ended up just staying by myself, either studying or working with the elements, learning to use my abilities, but I never showed anyone. The voices told me not to.  
After I was ten and they didn't go away my mom sent me to therapy. Then some stuff happened that I'd really rather not get into, and the therapist sent me to a psychiatric hospital for three years. I stopped telling other people about the voices and used my powers so I wouldn't have to take their pills. I spent some time in a straight jacket with padded walls. Then I got out and started to help people. For two years I helped anyone I could, stopped criminals, abusers, that sort of thing, while in disguise. When I told my therapist that the voices had never left and that they were helping me help others they sent me back. Coulson discovered and recruited me, now I do missions for SHIELD and no one knows about it except for my mom, but she doesn't know about the voices or the powers. I've saved hundreds of people but everyone thinks I'm crazy."  
"See, she hears voices and still saves people."  
"I'm not some schizophrenic, the voices are part of my power, it's the elem-" she stopped herself short, already she'd said too much, the rational part of her brain told her to trust no one, the part that didn't want to go back to the asylum, where crazy dudes kept groping her while in the commons area, and the nurses wouldn't do anything about it because they 'didn't know better' where they would shove needles in her arms whenever she acted out, shove her in a straight jacket and put her in a padded room for hours on end in the dark. But the other part of her. The child still inside, the part that came before the hospital, wanted her to tell them, to share the secrets she'd been hiding all of these years. Marie asked the elements and they agreed, show them.  
The doors slammed shut. The cameras and mics were disabled. The windows darkened and the elements formed. Banner and Stark were surprised to say the least. Stark picked up a screwdriver defensively.  
"Relax, relax, these are the elements. Fire, Water, Earth, and Air." Jane said pointing to each one respectively. "The little voices inside my head. They've sort of been latching onto humans who can communicate with them for centuries but people kept ignoring them, which is why I was the first case to be, well, known about."  
"Uh huh," Stark said, lowering the screwdriver, "and where did they come from?"  
"Beats the hell out of me."  
"Well, I for one would like to run some tests on this." Stark said.  
"As would I, as long as you're okay with it."  
"Yeah that's fine, it's just, Coulson is the only person I've ever told about them, so if you could keep your mouth shut and only write things down on paper, also, you're not dissecting me."


	8. Chapter 8

Jane stepped out to get something to eat when she returned both men were still working. "Okay, so where are you with the hack?" She asked and he showed her what they'd been working on, Between the three of them, soon the hack is almost complete, just a few more minutes.  
"Mr. Stark, what are you doing?" Fury asked as he strode in.  
"Uh, kinda been wondering the same thing about you."  
"You're supposed to be locating the tesseract."  
"We are, the model's locked and we're searching for the signature know, when we get a hit, we'll have the locating within half a mile." Banner said pointing to the screen that showed the search's progress.  
"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss." The screen in front of him made a noise and he looked at it. "What is faze two?" he asked and the four of them looked up at the sound of Steve placing something metal on the table.  
"Faze two is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons," He looked at Tony, "Sorry, computer was moving a bit slow for me."  
"Rogers, we gathered everything that we could related to the tesseract, this does not mean that we-"  
"I'm sorry Nick," Tony cut him off, turning the screen towards Fury, "what were you lying."  
"I was wrong director, the world hasn't changed a bit." Steve said as Thor and Nat walked in.  
"Did you know about this?" Banner asked Nat.  
"You wanna start thinking about removing yourself from this environment doctor?" she asked and he smiled at her.  
"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."  
"Loki's manipulating you."  
"And what exactly have you been doing?"  
"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."  
"Yes and I'm not leaving because you suddenly get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the tesseract to build weapons of mass distruction."  
"Because of him." Fury replied, pointing at Thor without looking away from Banner.  
"Me?" Thor asked, clearly confused.  
"Last year Earth had a visitor form another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town, we learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."  
"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor said defensively.  
"But you're not the only people out there, and you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."  
"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve asked.  
"Your work with the tesseract is what brought Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor said stepping closer.  
"A higher form?" Steve asked.  
" You forced our hand we had to come up with so-" Fury began.  
"A nuclear deterrent." Tony cut him off again, " Cause' that always calms everything right down."  
"Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark."  
"I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark would be neck deep in-"  
"Wait, wait hold on, how is this now about me?"  
"I thought that humans were more evolved than this."  
"Excuse me, do we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" The two began arguing, as did Stark and Steve.  
"Are you guys really this naive? Shield monitors potential threats." Natasha said.  
"Captain America is on threat watch?" Bruce asked incredulously.  
"We all are." She replied.  
"Hold up, most of us wouldn't even exist if it weren't for SHIELD, so what, they keep assassins on us in case we do anything?" Jane asked.  
"Of course we do, we need to protect the civilians." Fury replied.  
"Right because lying and killing totally does that."  
"Where would you be if it weren't for SHIELD, that's right in the nut house." Natasha said coldly.  
"Wherever I'd be it wouldn't be trying to save Earth from certain destruction by some alien with daddy issues."  
"That is my brother you speak of." Thor says.  
"Yes and you've done a bang up job of being an example, that guy has more psychological issues than Natasha!"  
"Excuse me?" She asked.  
"Oh come on Nat, you were trained for this life from a very young age, you've been killing people most of your life, it doesn't take a genius to see through your calm demeanor. In fact every one of us has childhood issues, except for Banner."  
The conversation began to get more and more heated as the group threw out their pent up anger at each other.  
"You speak of control, yet you cause chaos." Thor said.  
"That's his MO isn't it? Banner asked. "I mean, what are we a team? No no no, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos, we-we're a time bomb."  
"You need to step away." this from Fury.  
"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Stark asked, clapping Cap on the shoulder.  
"You know damn well why, back off." Steve said slapping his hand away.  
"Oh I'm starting to want you to make me."  
"Yeah," began Rogers, starting to walk around Tony. "Big man in a suit of armor, take that off, what are you?"  
"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."  
"I've know guys with none of that worth ten of you, and I've seen the footage, the only thing you really fight for is yourself. Your not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you."  
"I think I would just cut the wire"  
"Always a way out, you know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."  
"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, everything special about you came out of a bottle."  
"At least we know where I come from. Who knows about any of the rest of you. Jane is sixteen, why is she here, she's just a kid. None of us even know what she does."  
"Excuse me? Like we know so much about whatever steroids they pumped into you grandpa."  
"I know I'm stable, what did Natasha mean when she said you were in a nut house?"  
"I'm not crazy if that's what your getting at. If anything I'm more sane than any of you."  
"Really? Because the way I see it you're hiding something."  
"And with good reason, yeah I know how my powers work, and no, I won't tell SHIELD, just look what they did with the tesseract."  
"Yet you will tell Coulson." Nick interjects.  
"Yes, because I trust him, with good reason too, since he obviously hasn't told you lot anything."  
"So you won't trust us but you'll work with us? Is that it? Or are you just here to undermine SHIELD." Nat accused  
"I'm not undermining anything, I'm here because you people fucked up."  
"You're out of line Doe." Fury said.  
"She has a right to be." Tony said.  
"Yes because soldiers disrespecting their superiors always helps." Steve said.  
"When is staying in line ever a good thing?" Tony asked.  
"Maybe I need to put you back in line, put on the suit and we'll go a few rounds."  
You heard Thor laughing from a distance. "You people are so petty, and Tiny."  
"Shut it Goldilocks." Jane snapped at him.  
"Yeah this is a team." Banner added sarcastically.  
"Agent Romanov would you please escort Dr. Banner back to his-"  
"Where? You rented my room."  
"The cell was just in case we-"  
"You what? You needed to kill me, but you can't I tried." He looked around, "I got low, I didn't see and end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people, I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk, you want to know my secret Agent Romanov? You wanna know how I stay calm?"  
Fury and Nat's hands went to their guns and Jane began reading the metal around Banner, wondering if she could mold it to hold him.  
"Doctor Banner," Steve said, "Put down the scepter."  
He looked down and seemed surprised that he was even holding it. One of the monitors made a noise. He placed the scepter back down on the table. "Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." he said as he walked over to it.  
"You've located the tesseract?" Thor asked.  
"I can get there faster." Stark said.  
"The tesseract belongs on Asgard no human is a match for it."  
"You're not going alone." Steve grabbed Tony's arm as he made to leave.  
"You gonna stop me?" He asked, slapping the hand away.  
"Put on the suit and let's find out."  
"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."  
"Put on the suit."  
"Oh my god." Banner said as he read the monitor." A massive explosion sounded and knocked all of them to the ground. Causing Banner and Nat to fall out of a window and onto a lower level. Debris fell.  
"Put on the suit." Steve said as he and Tony got up.  
"Yep." and the pair of them ran off.  
Fury sat up and called to Hill over his headset, Jane however had been hit in the head. A gash on her forehead was gushing blood and she was barely clinging to consciousness. Her head spun and her eyes were fuzzy. She blinked, trying to clear her sight. She reached around blindly for the glasses that had fallen from her face. She sat up and Water healed the wound along with her concussion. Jane spotted and grabbed her glasses, stumbling up as the after affect of the blast wore off.  
She looked around. "Nat, where are you?" she called out, "Banner? Thor?"  
"Down here." She heard Nat say. Jane stumbled over and saw her pinned under a large metal pipe, Banner was next to her, trying to remain calm.  
Jane and Nat worked to calm him down, two workers came around the corner asking if anyone was hurt. She frantically waved them away. Banner was panting as he struggled to fight it. His skin turning green as he grew larger. Jane's head was clearing up now. Banner fell off of the landing and his shirt began to rip, Jane heard Nat whisper his name as he looked at her one last time before changing.  
The Hulk stumbled up, letting out a roar. Nat pulled herself from under the pipe and Jane jumped down next to her. The Hulk turned, looking at the two of them. He roared at them and began chasing them. Jane's attempts to contain him failed as he was moving too fast for her to build a proper cage for him. Eventually she just gave up and summoned the elements to form as she dodged around pipes and tried to hide. The Hulk found you and Nat fired a few shots and he began to chase them. Smashing just about everything along the way He caught up and knocked Nat into a metal wall, knocking himself into the opposite one in the process. She was unconscious and the elements stood around Jane in full size.  
The Hulk began stalking towards Jane and she froze up. He raised a huge green hand and was suddenly knocked away. Jane saw Thor's hammer. She ran over to Nat, healing her wounds. It was easier to do on other people. She stood up and the pair of you watched for a moment while Thor tried to reason with the Hulk. The Hulk full on hit Thor, who flew back ,leaving a large hole in several containers. Thor stood back up, wiping blood from his mouth he grinned, holding out his hand, after a few seconds his hammer flew into it and he hit the Hulk with it, sending him into a jet. The Hulk ripped a wing off of the jet, throwing it at Thor, he dodged it with ease then threw the hammer at the Hulk, it lay on the ground for a few moments while the Hulk tried lifting hit, his feet literally dig into the ground as he was unable to lift it. Thor attacked, kicking him in the face and then lifting the hammer with ease.  
He jumped onto the Hulk's back, arms around his neck as the fight continued. Jane continued to heal Nat as they watched. She finished healing her and Nat turned to the younger woman, "Jane, you've got to get to Loki, you are the only one of us besides Thor who stands a chance in hell against him. We can handle this." Jane nodded, taking off back towards Loki's cell.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane was never any good with directions of any sort and got a bit lost in the maze of corridors and when she finally got to Loki's cell it was just in time to watch Thor run inside. Jane saw him charge in and went into stealth mode Air told her what was happening. Thor, upon seeing Loki's open cell let out a battle cry and ran through Loki, who merely shimmered and walked away. Another Loki came out. "Are you ever not going to fall for that?" he asked calmly. Thor hit the glass with his hammer. Making it crack and the whole thing shake and lurch downward.  
Loki seemed surprised at first before he smiled, letting out a little breathy laugh. "The humans think us immortal." he said making his way to the control panel, "Should we test that?" Jane heard someone coming and flew up to hide on the ceiling. She saw Phil walk in. Air told her that he took out Loki's minion.  
He was holding a very large, black gun, "Move away please." Loki took a step back from the control panel cautiously, "You like this?" Phil asked signaling the gun, "We started working on the prototype after you sent the destroyer, even I don't know what it does." he pressed a button and the thing lit up, "You wanna find out?" he then let out a cry as he was stabbed through the heart with Loki's scepter. Air turned her attention behind him to see Loki holding it.  
Jane cried out as did Thor. Landing she ran in. The one at the panel disappeared and the real one took his place.  
"Phil!" Jane said tearfully as she ran to Phil's side. she shakily knelt and Loki looked down at her bemused.  
"So sentimental, it's really adorable." Jane pulled off her jacket, pressing it to his wound. She tried to concentrate, barely managing to keep the blood in, although it still managed to leak out.  
He smiled at Thor, opening the panel. Jane looked over at Thor who met her gaze. She looked down at Phil and back up. "I'm sorry." she said, her voice choked up, Thor's eyes told her that it was okay, and he understood, she needed to take care of Coulson. Loki's hand hovered dramatically over the button before he pressed it and she watched Thor drop.  
Jane continued to try and stop the bleeding when Phil spoke, "You're going to loose." Loki turned and looked at him.  
"Am I?"  
"It's in your nature,"  
"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky, where is my disadvantage?"  
"You lack conviction." Jane couldn't help but laugh at that, even as his blood coated her hands.  
"I don't think I-" Loki was cut off by Phil firing the weapon, it knocked him back through a wall.  
"So that's what it does." He said letting it drop.  
"Phil you are going to be fine, we're gonna get you a medic, and we're gonna get you fixed up okay?"  
"Sorry Jane but I think this is it for me."  
"No it's not, no it's not Phil, you've still gotta get Steve to sign your cards remember? They're vintage and as soon as we get you fixed up, he'll sign them for you right?"  
"It's okay Jane."  
"No it's not, you can't die on me Phil, y-you still haven't taught me to drive Lola remember? I bet Steve would like to meet her too, imagine that, driving Captain America around in your baby. Please don't die on me Phil, please." Jane leaned in, hugging him gently. He hugged her back as she sobbed into his jacket, still somehow managing to hold her resolve, to keep the blood in. That's when she felt and arm around her middle, pulling her away from him.  
"No no no!!! I have to stay with him, let me go." Jane struggled against her captor as he dragged her away. Laughing in her ear. She realized it was Loki. Jane saw Fury run in, watched as he called for a med team. Loki whispered something in her ear in a language she did not understand and the the world went dark."


	10. Chapter 10

When Jane awoke she hadn't the slightest idea where she was but it was fancy as hell and she was tied to a chair. Jane shook her head, trying to clear the fog and looked out a nearby window. She saw Loki, he was looking up at the sky, following his gaze she saw Tony walking along, his suit being taken apart bit by bit. Loki walked inside to greet him.  
When Tony walked in and saw Jane, he seemed relieved. "How's the damsel in distress?" he asked her.  
"I'm a damsel, I'm in distress, I can handle this." She said, well that's one thing off of the bucket list. yay for Disney.  
"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said.  
"Uh, actually, I'm planning to threaten you."  
"You should have left your armor on for that."  
"Yeah, seen a bit of mileage and you've got, uh the, glow stick of destiny, would you like a drink?"  
Loki looked down at said glow stick and smiled as Stark made his way to his bar, Jane cleared her head and Earth was slowly working the locks on the fancy handcuffs open, easier than figuring out what the new metal was.  
"Stalling me won't change anything."  
"No no no, threatening. No drink, you're sure?" he said pulling a glass and bottle from his shelf. "I'm having one."  
Loki walked away, looking out the wall sized window, "The chitari are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"  
"The Avengers, that's what we call ourselves," Stark rolled his eyes, "Sort of like a team, Earth's mightiest heroes, that sort of thing." He poured himself a drink.  
"Yes, I've met them." Loki replied smugly.  
"Yeah, takes a while for us to get any traction on that one, but, let's do a headcount here. Your brother, the demigod, a super soldier, living legend that kind of lives up to the legend, a man with breathtaking anger management issues, couple of master assassins, oh! And let's not forget the foolishly brave and impulsive teenager, who actually kind of counts as five people." He winked at Jane, "and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."  
"That was the plan."  
"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."  
"I have an army."  
"We have the Hulk."  
"Oh I thought the beast had wondered off."  
"Yeah you're missing the point, there's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you, because if we can't protect the Earth you can be damn sure we'll avenge it." He sipped his drink as Loki walked slowly towards him.  
"How will your friends have me, when they're so busy fighting you?" he questioned, raising his spear, moving it towards the center of his chest, only to be meet with a metallic chink, he tried again, met with the same results.  
"This usually works."  
"Well, performance issues, you know it's." (a/n I haven't got the faintest idea on how to describe the little face thing, please let me know in the comments.)"Not uncommon, one out of five. Loki gripped his throat, throwing him to the side, the cuffs around Jane's ankles unlocked as Loki walked towards him.  
"JARVIS, any time now." Stark said as he picked himself up.  
Loki gripped his neck again and Earth worked frantically at the locks. "You'll all fall before me" Tony let out a few strangled sounds before Loki threw him out the window. A suit followed him out and Loki looked after it somewhat surprised before he walked over to Jane.  
"As for you, you are far too interesting to kill, so you can watch as your supposed heroes die in front of you, and then I will get your secrets from you."  
"Yeah I don't think so." She said and the chains fall away. Jane shot up, kicking Loki in the face as she followed Stark out the window. She watched as the suit clipped in place around him and he shot up, Jane followed him, hovering behind him as he spoke to Loki.  
"And there's one other person you've pissed off, his name is Phil."  
Loki made to fire the scepter but Stark knocked him backwards with a blast a beam of blue light shot into the air from the tesseract, you watched as a huge portal opened up in the atmosphere and what looked like silver men began flying through.  
"Right," said Tony as he looked up at it, "army." as he flew up Jane worked on getting civilians out of the street as he fought off the onslaught as much as possible, when they reached the street she had the elements form. Herding people inside, it didn't take too long for the people to get the message after they began firing. The elements dissipated and your hands ignited, you began throwing fireballs at the aliens. Killing as many as you could.  
Police began pulling in. You saw one of SHIELD's jets pull in, firing at the chitari. Loki, still atop the tower shot them down and they made a less than gracious decent. Jane flew over to greet them where they half crashed. Natasha and Steve climbed out, she recognized Clint Barton, she'd met him before on a mission. Jane began running over towards them but heard a loud sound, looking up she saw what looked like a fucking whale but metal and coming out of the sky. Jane ran over to the three new arrivals, Nat handed you an ear piece which she promptly put in.  
Chitari were jumping off of the whale and into the surrounding buildings. "Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve asked.  
"Seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner, has he shown up yet?"  
"Banner?"  
"Just keep me posted."  
Jane crouched behind a taxi with the others while Stark fought space whale. "We've got civilians trapped in there." Clint nodded at a bus. Steve looked over his shoulder.  
"Loki." he said, almost to himself, as the man in green zoomed passed on one of the Chitari floating devices.  
"They're fishing the barrel down there," Natasha fired her guns a few times, Clint moved and shot a few passing by with his arrows and Earth formed Jane a double bladed sword from the asphalt beneath her. The elements awaited her orders.  
"We got this, it's good, go." Nat told Steve.  
"You think you can hold them off?" he asked.  
"Captain," began Clint as he prepped his arrows, "It would be my genuine pleasure." he shot an arrow into the head of one chitari that arrow then fired at the surrounding ones.  
As Cap took off Nat shot at them and Jane flew up to take some in the air out, swinging her sword with ease and precision. He then moved over to help the people out.  
"Just like Budapest." Nat said to Barton.  
"You and I remember Budapest very differently."  
Jane continued fighting,noting that Nat had gotten a hold of one of the weapons and was using it with ease. Cap came running back, helping Barton take out some chitari that were ganging up on him.  
Suddenly lightning struck, knocking several out as Thor joined you. "What's the story up stairs?" Steve asked.  
"The power running the cube is impenetrable."  
"Thor's right." Tony said, "you gotta deal with these guys."  
"How do we do this?" Nat asked and you all turned to him for orders.  
"As a team." He replies and Jane summon the elements to their full sized human forms, they surround her in a protective manner. The others stared.  
"Relax they're with me." Jane said and Thor turned to Steve.  
"I have unfinished business with Loki."  
"Yeah, get in line." Barton remarked.  
"Save it." Cap says, "Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need, without him these things would run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us to-" he stopped and turned at the sound of a motor cycle pulling up, you look and see Banner driving it. He climbs off and the groupe meets him in the middle.  
"So, this all seems horrible."  
"I've seen worse." Nat replies.  
"Sorry."  
"No, we could use, a little worse."  
"Stark," Rogers says, " we got him."  
"Banner?"  
"Just like you said."  
"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to them."  
Jane looked up to see him leading space whale towards you.  
"I-i don't see how that's a party." Nat says.  
"Well happy birthday, that is what you wanted isn't it?" Jane smiled at her.  
"Doctor Banner, Now might be a really good time to get angry."  
"That's my secret Captain, I'm always angry." Banner replies as he Hulks up full on punching space whale. The thing flipped over the Hulk, it's armor breaking away.  
"Hold on says Stark and fires a small missile. Clint ducks down and Cap shields himself and Nat. Earth covers you and space whale blows up. It's head falling off of the bridge you were on. Hulk roared at the chitari and all of you looked around at the carnage.  
More space whales came out of the portal. "Guys." Nat says and they all looked.  
"Balls." Jane muttered under her breath. As these ones somehow seemed bigger.  
"Call it Captain."Stark says.  
"Alright listen up, until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, "He points, "eyes on everything, call out patterns and strays, Stark you've got the perimeter, anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."  
"Wanna give me a lift?" Barton asks.  
"Right, better clench up Legolas." he replies and the two take off.  
"Thor, you gotta try and bottle neck that portal, slow em down, you got the lightning, light the bastards up. Nat, you and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. Jane I want you and your, people, on those big things. Try to take them down without causing too much damage, and Hulk," The Hulk looked at him, "Smash." he finished, pointing his finger authoritative, the Hulk grinned and took off. Jane flew off, going towards the nearest space whale. The elements following her.  
She attacked with the sword and they ripped the thing apart. Air slowed it down and began taking the wind from it's sails. Earth ripped up it's armor whilst Fire singed away at the revealed soft spots. Water worked on ripping other revealed areas up and apart. Soon the whale was coming down from the sky. The four of them jumped onto the next one while fire lit the damn thing to ash, completely destroying the soft, tender flesh before joining the others. They continued on in that manner, killing any chitari that got in their way.  
Jane saw Thor calling down the lightning and Fire brought some of that energy to her bringing down another whale, but still more where going in. Thor shot the lightning at the portal, stopping a bunch of Chitari and even a few whales.  
Jane continued helping with the whales, she was about to take out one of the hover crafts when she spotted red hair on it, Natasha?  
Iron man blasted at Cap's shield, who then deflected it at the surrounding hostiles. Thor and Hulk took out one whale as Jane worked on another. Barton was calling out advice whenever anyone needed it. Jane could see him firing arrows, one at Loki. He caught it before it hit his face, looking at the arrow, then at Barton before the thing blew up, blasting him from the sky and onto Stark tower again, taking out several of the letters. Nat jumped off of her ride next to where Selving was at. Jane saw the Hulk go after Loki, she followed, in case he needed help.  
The elements continued to fight as she landed an watched Hulk throw Loki through the window. Loki stood and the Hulk beat the ground in a way that reminded her of a gorilla and began moving towards Loki who fully rose and shouted out, "Enough!" and the Hulk paused with a confused look on his face, "You are all of you beneath me. I am a god you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by some-" The Hulk cut him off, grabbing him by a leg and smashing him several times into the floor pausing and looking at Loki for a moment before smashing him into the ground a few more times and walking away.  
"Puny god." Hulk said over his shoulder Loki let out a little high pitched groan and Jane watched in awe of what just happened. He gave her a questioning look, like 'was that okay'  
"Hulk, that was epic, good job." He grinned at her and the two of them went back out, taking out several chitari on the way down.  
Jane watched as Tony flew directly into the mouth of one of the whales, blowing it up from the inside he came out the other end bouncing to a stop and he was quickly surrounded by chitari. The fight began turning, Barton ran out of arrows and had to jump, using a grappling hook arrow that he had gotten somewhere to swing inside of a building, The Hulk was surrounded and being fired at. Earth surrounded Jane's body in armor made from the wreckage and the elements surrounded her, shielding her from the onslaught of aliens.  
"I can close it, can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down" she heard Nat say over the coms.  
"Do it!" Steve shouted.  
"No wait,"  
"Stark these things are still coming."  
"I've got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute, and I know just where to put it."  
"Stark, you know that's a one way trip." there was no reply. the chitari cleared away, thinking Jane dead, she watched as Stark flew by with the missile, directly into the portal. A few moments later and all of the chitari collapsed to the ground, the whales falling onto buildings, completely shutting down. All eyes were on the sky.  
"Steve reluctantly gave the order, "Close it." Nat did and the light shut off, the portal sealing, Jane spotted the metal man falling through.  
"Son of a gun." Steve said as they watched his descent, except something was wrong, he wasn't flying. Thor made to fly up and Jane prepped for take off, but the Hulk beat both of them to the chase. Catching Tony from the air and setting him down on the ground, Thor ripped the face plate away and Cap listened for breathing, the light of the arch reactor wasn't shining.  
Tony was silent, he didn't move or wake. The Hulk let out an angry roar and the man jolted, his eyes opening, looking around, he seemed surprised. The Hulk roared again in triumph.  
"What the hell, what just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."  
"We won." Rogers said looking up at the clear blue sky.  
Tony sighed in relief, laying his head back. "Okay, yay, alright everybody, good job guys, let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. You ever try Shawarma? There's a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here, I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."  
"We're not finished yet," Thor says, and everyone looks up towards the tower that Loki is till lying in the hole that the Hulk had put him in.  
"And then Shawarma after."


	11. Chapter 11

Loki pulled himself from the hole, his body aching ad he looked up to find the Avengers standing before him, weapons drawn. "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now.  
**********************************************************************************  
The Avengers were all over the news. People worked together to rebuild New York. Tony donated a generous amount of money towards the cause. SHIELD agents helped. The avengers volunteering under cover. Everyone was conflicted about where the heroes stood, what they should have to do and so forth.  
Thor took Loki and the tesseract back to Asgard, where the tesseract would be safe and Odin could due out Loki's rightful punishment. Steve left, donning is leather jacket, on his motorcycle to go see the new America. Stark and Banner left together to do research together and rebuild Stark tower. Nat and Clint disappeared to who knows where, and Jane went back home, to enjoy the world that she had helped save.  
**********************************************************************************  
As it turns out Shawarma is rolled meat cooked on a spit and shaved for serving in sandwiches with vegetables, spices, and sauce. (I've never tried it but it sounds fucking amazing and I want to. But fun fact, Shawarma sales went through the roof after the first Avengers was released.)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if I got stuff wrong it is surprisingly difficult to understand these people sometimes. I am sorry for any incorrect grammar or punctuation, or if I left out a scene that you liked. I wanted this to be from the O/C's point of view. She has powers and is an Avenger. Please let me know if you want me to write more like this in the comments, and comment what movie you'd like me to do. Thank You!


End file.
